The Flock Gone Famous
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: At the end of their first gig, they find themselves recruited for a talent agency. Max and Fang are falling for each other. Nudge and Iggy have feelings for each other. They're recruited by and talent agency. And who are all these OC's?
1. Info

**Hola! I'm back.**

**Angel: And she has me. I miss the flock**

**Me: it's your fault.**

**Angel: How?**

**Me: You made-- wait nevermind. I won't say anything. It spoils Fang.**

**Angel: It's my fault. He chose to--**

**Me: Shuddup. As I was saying, this is my new story. I have no idea what to call it. So for now it is The Flock Gone Famous. Not very creative. I know. I am going to attempt to have atleast one song per chapter. So Yeah. One chapter has like twelve songs. I have no life. Lol.**

**Angel: She really doesn't have a life.**

**Me: Oh, shut up! I am taking requests for this story. The song doesn't have to relate to the story, but bonus points if it does.**

**Angel: Disclaimer- Vicky doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: I do, however own Angel.**

**Angel: Do not**

**Me: Do too.**

**ITI: While these two fight, here is like and intro thingy.**

* * *

None of the books have happened. The Flock is still at the E-shaped house. Jeb has not left and most likely will not.

The Flock are the same ages as the book.

There will most likely not be any action. If there is, not much.

Dr. M and Ella will be introduced later in the story. If I remember. Total, too.

There will be Faxness. Maybe Niggy. I don't know yet. Probably not Eggy.

The Flock goes into town. They decide to buy instruments and make a band. Blah, blah, blah. Definitions.

Max: Sings/ Plays Guitar

Fang: Play Guitar/ Sings

Iggy: Plays Drums/ Could possibly sing.

Nudge: Play Piano/ Sings Occasionally.

Angel and Gazzy are not a part of the band. They're, like, roadies. or something.

Jeb is their manager person.

* * *

**Uh, so yeah. Give the story a chance. And uhmm.... there will most likely be swearing. Probably. **

**Uhmm....**

**Angel: Cat got your tongue?**

**Me: Actually no. I'm extremely tired. Yesterday was my birthday and we stayed up til like. i don't even know.......... -rambles-**

**Iggy: Well Vicky is rambling again. Seems like her and Angel aren't fighting.... Errr Spoke too soon.**

**R&R**


	2. Band Practice

**CHAPTER 1! Mwahaha. I'm hoping this on eis as good, if not better, than Face Down. I want to get over 200 reviews for this one. For this Chappie I want atleast 3. I won't stop writing if I don't reach 6. I'll just be extremely upset.**

**Angel: I won't**

**Me: Little Bi--**

**ITI: Victoria! She's only 6**

**Angel: 7**

**ITI: 7**

**Me: -grumbles-**

**Again. I do not own. **

**Or do I...?**

**No I lied. I really don't own it.**

* * *

Max POV-

Hello, my name is Maximum Ride. Max for short. I live in Colorado. With my Family. Jeb, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

Jeb is our Father-type figure.

Fang is my best friend. My right-wing guy.

Wing? You may ask. Well, yeah. We have wings. We're mutants. Escaped from an evil hell-hole. The School. Where we were 'created'.

Iggy is the blind pyromaniac. He was not born blind. The Whitecoats at the school tryed to enhance his vision. Didn't work to well.

Nudge is our resident motor mouth. Non-stop blabber. She even speaks in her sleep.

Gazzy, like Iggy, is a pyromaniac. A smelly pyromaniac.

Angel is, well, angelic. She's my baby. Not really. But, still.

We are all, minus Jeb, Avian- Americans. Part bird. We have wings.

Jeb is the ex- Whitecoat that took us away from the school.

Us mutants also have powers.

I can fly at super fast speeds. And breathe underwater. I also have a voice in my head. Don't even ask.

Fang can blend into his surroundings. If he stays still long enough. And breathe underwater.

Iggy can feel colors. And see against a white background. Along with his enhanced hearing. I guess it just comes with being blind.

Nudge can attract metal. And feel emotions. Like empathy.

Gazzy... well, his name gives away one of his powers. That boy has one funky digestive system. He can also mimmick voices.

Angel, she hit the genetic jackpot. She can read and control minds, change appearance, breathe underwater and talk to fish.

And, another thing to add to our weirdness, we all need 3,000 calories. A day. At the least.

I guess one of the only things normal about us is that we still love what most people our age love. TV, Internet, music.

Speaking of music, we're in a band. We all write songs. But Angel and Gazzy aren't in it.

it's called The Flock. Real creative, right? To us it might not be. But to others....

"MAX!" Angel yelled running into my room. Her blondhair flying behind her. Blue eyes alight. She is so frikken adorable. "Thanks Max. Band practice."

We bolted from my room. Then, into the basement. Where everyone else was.

Fang. Holding a guitar. Black hair in his face. Black jeans, black shirt, black guitar, black eyes. And, no, he's not goth. Or emo. He's just... Fang. No stereotypes.

Iggy. Sitting behind a drum set. Strawberry blond hair styled into a Mohawk. Dyed black at the top. His glazed over eyes, once a piercing blue, were staring at Nudge. As if he could see her.

Nudge. Standing behind her piano. Her wild mane of hair pulled into a ponytail. Her mocha skin, somewhat, flushed from sitting in the overheated basement.

Gazzy. Sitting on the couch. His hair, also Mohawked, bleached white. The sides colored blue. His bright blue eyes focused on the DS in his hands.

Jeb on the couch next to Gazzy. His blond hair, turning grey in places. His glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His blue eyes light. Sky blue.

Me. I went over to the microphone. Making sure it was working. Once sure it was, I pulled back my brown hair. It had natural blond highlights and pink highlights. They were added, against my will, by Nudge and Angel.

"Glad you could join us, Max," Iggy said. Fang smirked.

"My pleasure."

"Max, could you play Fences?" Angel asked, giving me Bambi eyes. Those things should be illegal.

"Sure."

The boys and Nudge started playing.

_I'm sitting in a room,_  
_Made up of only big white walls and in the hall_  
_There are people looking through_  
_The window in the door_  
_they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up_  
_Just let them think_  
_There's no place else_  
_You'd rather be._

_You're always on display_  
_For everyone to watch and learn from,_  
_Don't you know by now,_  
_You can't turn back_  
_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._  
_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._  
_You'll go out in style._

_If you let me I could,_  
_I'd show you how to build your fences,_  
_Set restrictions, separate from the world._  
_The constant battle that you hate to fight,_  
_Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up_  
_Just let them think_  
_There's no place else_  
_You'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back_  
_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._  
_So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_  
_With every breath that you breathe in_  
_Just breathe it in._  
_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talking_  
_So now let's see you walk it._  
_I said let's see you walk it._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talking_  
_So now let's see you walk it._  
_I said let's see you walk it._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide._  
_Yeah, oh oh open wide,_  
_'Cause you'll go out in style._  
_You'll go out in style._

That song had a lot to do with our experience with The School. People would be watching us. Studying us.

Gazzy looked up from his game. "Can you play Welcome To My Life?"

Fang nodded. We traded spaces.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
_Do you ever feel out of place?_  
_Like somehow you just don't belong_  
_And no one understands you_  
_Do you ever wanna run away?_  
_Do you lock yourself in your room?_  
_With the radio on turned up so loud _  
_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you _  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_  
_Are you desperate to find something more?_  
_Before your life is over_  
_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_  
_Are you sick of everyone around?_  
_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_  
_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you _  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_  
_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_  
_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_  
_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_  
_You never had to work it was always there_  
_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you _  
_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you _  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life_

Fang wrote this one. It really works with him. He feels out of place a lot. He barely every talks. He talks the most to me because I'm his best friend.

"Max," Nudge looked, for once, shy. "I wrote a song. Could I, y'know, sing it?"

"Yeah, Nudge. Do we play in it?"

She shook her head. "It only has piano."

_Just a day,_  
_Just an ordinary day._  
_Just trying to get by._  
_Just a boy,_  
_Just an ordinary boy._  
_But he was looking to the sky._  
_And as he asked if I would come along_  
_I started to realize_  
_That everyday he finds_  
_Just what he's looking for,_  
_Like a shooting star he shines._

_He said take my hand,_  
_Live while you can_  
_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_  
_Although they did not feel_  
_For I felt what I had not felt before_  
_And you'd swear those words could heal._  
_And as I looked up into those eyes_  
_His vision borrows mine._  
_And I know he's no stranger,_  
_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

_And he said take my hand,_  
_Live while you can_  
_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_  
_In the palm of your hand._

_Please come with me,_  
_See what I see._  
_Touch the stars for time will not flee._  
_Time will not flee._  
_Can you see?_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream._  
_As I wake in bed_  
_And the boy, that ordinary boy_  
_Or was it all in my head?_  
_Did he asked if I would come along_  
_It all seemed so real._  
_But as I looked to the door,_  
_I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

_And he said take my hand,_  
_Live while you can,_  
_Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_  
_In the palm of your hand,_  
_In the palm of your hand._

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_  
_Just trying to get by._  
_Just a boy,_  
_Just an ordinary boy._  
_But he was looking to the sky._

We all clapped. Iggy the loudest. He had a thing for her. We all knew it. Except for Nudge. Of course.

"I have another one."

_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_  
_When I think of you_  
_And I wonder_  
_If you ever _  
_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_  
_And I don't belong_  
_Living in your_  
_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

_And I, I_  
_Don't want to let you know_  
_I, I_  
_Drown in your memory_  
_I, I_  
_Don't want to let this go_  
_I, I_  
_Don't...._

_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_  
_And I still miss you_  
_And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass us by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_If I could _  
_Just hold you_  
_Tonight _

More claps. None of us knew she could sing.

_Max, Fang's thinking about you. Again._ Angel's little voice said in my head.

_That's nice. Stay out of peoples heads._ I thought knowing that she'd hear.

She pouted but agreed.

Angel keeps trying to convince me that Fang likes me. Which he doesn't. I would know. Right?

_Ring. Ring._

"I gotta take this." Jeb ran from the room.

"M'kay. Another song. Your choice Ig."

"My Immortal."

My song. Fang and I swiched. Again.

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus:]_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_  
_By your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts_  
_My once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away_  
_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_[Chorus]_

Kind of depressing. Fang and I write a lot of depressing things. We've been stuck in a depressing place up 'til four years ago. When we escaped The School. The torture. The Monsters. The pain.

I was pulled out of my sorrowful thoughts by Jeb reentering the room. A big smile on his face.

"You've got a gig."

Hmm, that was unexpected.

* * *

**Jeeze. My fingers hurt.**

**Angel: Stop complaining. I'm locked in a closet.**

**Me: If you'd stop trying to leave then you might be able to leave the closet. Until then....**

**R&R**


	3. Because Pokemon is so manly

**I haven't got any reviews. That makes me all sad inside.**

**Angel: It doesn't make me sad.**

**Me: Shut Up! **

**Angel: Make me :P**

**Iggy: This is quite entertaining.**

**Me and Angel: -_-**

**Me: Kk. New chappie. Shortish. No songs in this one. Sorry. The next one has like 12. Lol. I have no life.**

**Iggy: She really doesn't. And she's in love with this one guy, but she won't admit it.**

**Me: I do not love him!**

**Angel :LIAR!**

**Me: Ugh. Disclaimer: Don't own. I wish.**

* * *

"A gig?! Where?! What are we going to wear?! How are we going to get there?! What songs are we going to play? How many people will be there? Do you think they'll like us? How did you get this gig?" Iggy slapped a hand onto Nudge's mouth, stopping the flow of questions.

"Yes, a gig. At some teen club thing. In town. You can wear whatever you want. Appropriate. I'll drive. You have to pick the songs. 12, at least. Uhm... people... I have no idea. Depends on how popular it is, I guess. Of course they'll like you. I got the gig from a friend."

"A girlfriend?" Iggy waggled his eyebrows.

"Sexist pig," I muttered. Then, spoke louder. " When is this gig?"

"Tomorrow."

"We have to get songs. C'mon. Get to work."

"We have to do Temporary Home."

"Black Parade."

"Jane Doe."

"Don't Forget. And Concrete Angel."

"Concrete Angel. Can I sing that?" Nudge asked.

"Sure. The Show."

"Ever Fallen in Love."

"Fall to Pieces."

"Best Damn Thing."

"I wanna sing Some Hearts."

"Come On Get Higher."

"You and fang should do a duet," Ange said to me, "Sing We'll Be A Dream."

"That's it. So we'll do Temporary Home, Welcome to the Black Parade, Jane Doe, Don't Forget, Concrete Angel, The Show, Ever Fallen In Love, Fall to Pieces, Best Damn Thing, Some Hearts, Come on Get Higher and We'll Be a Dream?" Everyone nodded. "Not in that order. Okay. I'm going to go. Read." I walk out of the room and up the steps. As I was walking down the hall to my room, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Don't do that!" I turned to face Fang.

"Do what? Breathe?"

"You know what!"

"Oh, Do I?"

"Ugh!" I stalked off to my room.

Once in my room, I plopped onto my bed. And I picked up the City Of Bones. The first book in The Mortal Instruments series. I was at the part where Simon turned into a rat when I was called down for dinner.

Ig made a humongous dinner and we devoured it all. When we were done, It was 8:57. Three minutes until a new episode of Glee.

"Jeb's turn for dishes." I got out of my chair and raced towards the living room.

Switching on the TV and changing it to FOX.

Nudge and Angel plopped down on my sides.

"Do we have to watch this?" Iggy asked.

"Technically you're not watching it. And, no. _You_ don't. There are plenty of TV's in this house."

The boys filed out of the room. Grumbling the whole way. Even Fang. Mr. Silent.

Boys.

Fang POV-

We walking into the Family Room. Still grumbling.

Gazzy took the remote. He turned on some cartoom. We proceeded to watch. Hearing the girls laugh.

Max. He beautiful laugh. Sparkling eyes. Jeeze. I sound really gay.

"Dude, you need to tell Max."

"Tell Max what?"

"Nothing, Gaz. Older guy stuff. Okay?"

"Yeah." Gazzy sounded disappointed.

"It's about girls."

"Eww. Cooties."

"Sure, Gaz. Just keep on thinking that. Some day...."

"No. I will only hold an interest for manly things." He returned to his Pokemon game.

"Yeah because Pokemon is soooo manly," I muttered before turning my attention to more important things. Max.

Wow. I'm pathetic.

* * *

**Me: See Angel! You ruined that Faxness. -sobs-**

**Iggy: Review to make Vicky happy!!!!**


	4. Gig

**Holaaa! I will be unable to updat next Friday. I'm going to Chicagoooo! Oh and check out my profiles. Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr.**

**Iggy: Or... not. That'd be cool with me.**

**Angel: And Me**

**Dave the Wall: ...ditto... cat... food... chalk**

**Bartholomew the Pretty Tree: I think you should. Vicky talks mindlessly. It's funny. Lol.**

**Me: Dissssclaimer of Disssclaimerness: I do not own anyone in this story... yet. I also don't own any songs. **

**This is a majorly looooong chappie. And I am going to try to slow things down. BTW I'm bad at keeping things slow. I've diagnosed myself with ADD.**

**If you don't know the songs just ask. And sorry it's all italics. It won't let me change it without deleting everything I've written. I've had a really bad day and really don't want to deal with it. So sorry if it annoys you.**

* * *

**Max POV-**

I woke, as always, second. Right after Jeb.

It was 6:00 AM.

Hearing me walk down the hall to the bathroom, Iggy opened the door, wide awake.

"Is the guys shower empty?"

"Yeah. As always."

He walked off in the opposite direction

I continued walking, hearing the shower start.

I kept walking until I reached the girls bathroom.

Empty.

As always.

I shut and locked the door.

Ahhh. Peace.

I felt the warm water fall down my face. I began to sing. A daily ritual.

_______I'm tugging at my hair_  
_I'm pulling at my clothes_  
_I'm trying to keep my cool_  
_I know it shows_  
_I'm staring at my feet_  
_My checks are turning red_  
_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_______[pre-Chorus]_  
_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_  
_Trying to be so perfect_  
_Cause I know you're worth it_  
_You're worth it_  
_Yeah_

_______[Chorus]_  
_If I could say what I want to say_  
_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight_  
_If I could say what I want to see_  
_I want to see you go down_  
_On one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Yes, I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

_______It don't do me any good_  
_It's just a waste of time_  
_What use is it to you_  
_What's on my mind_  
_If ain't coming out_  
_We're not going anywhere_  
_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_______[pre-Chorus]_

_______[Chorus]_

_______What's wrong with my tongue_  
_These words keep slipping away_  
_I stutter, I stumble _  
_Like I've got nothing to say_

_______[pre-Chorus]_

_______Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_  
_If I could say what I want to say_  
_I'd say I wanna blow you...away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight_  
_If I could say what I want to see_  
_I want to see you go down_  
_On one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Yes, I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_  
_These things I'll never say_

I smiled to myself then got out before the hot water could run out.

Feeling awake, I ran a brush through my hair and dressed for the day. Black skinny jeans, purple shirt with WINGS printed on it in bold letters. Normally, I would wear something more casual. Like sweats. But we had out first gig today. We had to make a good impression. This gig could determine our future in music.

I smiled at myself, again before walking out of the bathroom. Running into a hard chest. Without a shirt on.

"You okay?" It was Fang. Man, he has muscles. Not the baby muscles you'd expect to see on a 14 year old. No, these muscles were meant to be on a twenty year old male model that lifts weights 2 hours a day.

"Yeah. Anyone else awake?" My voice didn't quiver at all. That surprised me.

"Jeb, Iggy, Nudge. Surprisingly. Jeb is letting the little kids sleep. Until we leave."

Still not talking in full sentences, I see.

-Random Time Skip-

We arrived at the club thing after a two hour, long drive. We had a half hour to set up then we'd play.

We walked in. A man in his late twenties walked over to us.

"Jeb!"

They shook hands.

To be frank, they looked like major creeps.

"And this must be The Flock."

At first, I thought Jeb told him about the wings. Then, I remembered. That's the band name.

I am such a tard.

I mentally smacked my house. Then, nodded.

"Okay. Half- hour to set up. Then, we open and you have to start playing."

"Okay."

It took 15 minutes to set up, 5 to tune and another ten to go over the set list.

People started lining up at the door and paying admission fees. We took this as our cue to start playing.

"Hello. I'm Max. And we're The Flock. This first song is called Temporary Home. It has sort of a special meaning to us and our family."

_____A little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad  
Another school, another house that will never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_____This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is my temporary home_

_____Young mom, on her own  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go  
She's looking for a job, looking for a way out  
'Cause a halfway house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"_

_____This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is our temporary home_

_____Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers  
"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"  
He looks up and says  
"I can see God's face"_

_____This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This was my temporary home_

_____This is our temporary home_

"I hope you liked that... This is The Show."_____  
_

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_  
_I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_  
_And I don't know why_

_Slow it down_  
_Make it stop_  
_Or else my heart is going to pop_  
_'Cause it's too much_  
_Yeah, it's a lot_  
_To be something I'm not_

_I'm a fool_  
_Out of love_  
_'Cause I just can't get enough_

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_  
_I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_  
_And I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_  
_I'm so scared but I don't show it_  
_I can't figure it out_  
_It's bringing me down I know_  
_I've got to let it go_  
_And just enjoy the show_

_The sun is hot_  
_In the sky_  
_Just like a giant spotlight_  
_The people follow the sign_  
_And synchronize in time_  
_It's a joke_  
_Nobody knows_  
_They've got a ticket to that show_  
_Yeah_

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_  
_I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_  
_And I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_  
_I'm so scared but I don't show it_  
_I can't figure it out_  
_It's bringing me down I know_  
_I've got to let it go_  
_And just enjoy the show_

_Just enjoy the show_

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_  
_I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_  
_And I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_  
_I'm so scared but I don't show it_  
_I can't figure it out_  
_It's bringing me down I know_  
_I've got to let it go_  
_And just enjoy the show_

_dum de dum_  
_dudum de dum_

_Just enjoy the show_

_dum de dum_  
_dudum de dum_

_Just enjoy the show_

_I want my money back_  
_I want my money back_  
_I want my money back_  
_Just enjoy the show_

_I want my money back_  
_I want my money back_  
_I want my money back_  
_Just enjoy the show_

"Again, that was The Show."

Fang and I switched spots.

Girls eyes widened while guys eyes stayed locked to me. Not my eyes. Lower. Pervs.

"I'm Fang. And, as Max said, this is The Flock. This song. Written by yours truly. Is called Welcome to the Black Parade."

That could be the most he's ever said. In fragments, but, still, it's got to count for something.

_When I was a young boy,_  
_My father took me into the city_  
_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_  
_would you be the saviour of the broken, _  
_the beaten and the damned?"_  
_He said "Will you defeat them,_  
_your demons, and all the non-believers, _  
_the plans that they have made?"_  
_"Because one day I'll leave you,_  
_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_  
_To join The Black Parade."_

_When I was a young boy,_  
_My father took me into the city_  
_To see a marching band._  
_He said, "Son when you grow up,_  
_would you be the saviour of the broken, _  
_the beaten and the damned?"_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._  
_And other times I feel like I should go._  
_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._  
_And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on,_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And in my heart I can't contain it_  
_The anthem won't explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_  
_Your misery and hate will kill us all._  
_So paint it black and take it back_  
_Let's shout it loud and clear_  
_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

_To carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're broken and defeated_  
_Your weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears_  
_Ooh oh ohhhh_  
_Disappointed faces of your peers_  
_Ooh oh ohhhh_  
_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part_  
_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_  
_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_  
_Give a cheer for all the broken_  
_Listen here, because it's who we are_  
_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_Just a boy, who had to sing this song_  
_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_I! don't! care!_

_We'll carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're broken and defeated_  
_Your weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)_  
_Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

"We're gunna take a little break."

We set down out instruments and jumped off the stage, landing gracefully on the balls of our feet.

"That was great, guys!" Jeb told us.

"Thanks. I need a drink."

I walked over to the 'bar'.

"What can I get you?" The 'bar' tender asked. He was at least 17.

"One. Eyes are up here. Two. I'm fourteen. And Three. Dr. Pepper."

He seemed surprised by my snappiness, but got me my drink.

"Thank you," I said harshly. I payed then stalked away. Fang appeared at my side.

"That guy bugging you?"

"I handled it."

Fang saw Nudge beckoning him over so he left my side to see what she needed. Knowing her it would start at something then end at something totally different.

"You're Max, right?" A guy with sandy hair and hazel eyes asked. He was cute and, looked to be, 15. At least.

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"Sam. You guys are great."

"Thanks."

"Do you live around here?"

I shook my head. It was obvious he was hitting on me. I was so not into him.

"Max," Angel called running over to me. My savior. "Break's over."

"Okay. Bye," I said over my shoulder to Sam.

I hopped on stage. I didn't need to do anything for this song.

"Hello, it's Nudge of The Flock. This song is about child abuse. It means a lot to me. It is Concrete Angel."

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_  
_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_  
_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_  
_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_  
_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_[Chorus]_

_Through the wind and the rain_  
_She stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings_  
_And she flies to a place where she's loved_  
_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_  
_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_  
_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_  
_An angel girl with an upturned face_  
_A name is written on a polished rock_  
_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_[Repeat Chorus] _

At the end, I, along with the others, exception of Fang, had tears in my eyes. I wiped them away before anyone could notice. We all got our instruments.

I spoke into the mike, "This is Some Hearts. It's slower."

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky_  
_Always stumbling' around in circles_  
_But I must have stumbled into something_  
_Look at me_  
_Am I really alone with you_  
_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living_  
_Can't recall when I last felt that way_  
_Guess it must be all this love you're giving_  
_Never knew never knew it could be like this_  
_But I guess_

_Some hearts_  
_They just get all the right breaks_  
_Some hearts have the stars on their side_  
_Some hearts,_  
_They just have it so easy_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_  
_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me_  
_You're the last thing my heart expected_  
_Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody_  
_Someone who someone who makes me feel like this_  
_Well I guess_

_Some hearts_  
_They just get all the right breaks_  
_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_  
_Some hearts,_  
_They just have it so easy_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_  
_Ohhhhhh_

_Even hearts like mine_  
_Get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine_  
_Ohhhhhhhh_

_Some hearts,_  
_They just get all the right breaks_  
_Some hearts have the stars on their side_  
_Some hearts,_  
_They just have it so easy_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts_  
_They just get all the right breaks_  
_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_  
_Some hearts,_  
_They just have it so easy_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

During the song, couples spun gracefully, and not so gracefully, on the dance floor. Some random people stood awkwardly in the corner. I think it might be time to speed things up a little.

"This is Best Damn Thing."

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_  
_Alright_  
_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_  
_even though I told him yesterday and the day before_  
_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_  
_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_  
_My Cinderella story scene_  
_When do you think they'll finally see_

_[Chorus:]_  
_That you're not not not gonna get any better_  
_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_  
_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_  
_We're not the same_  
_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_  
_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_  
_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_  
_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright_  
_Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_  
_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_  
_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in_  
_And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams_  
_My Cinderella story scene_  
_Now everybody's gonna see_

_[Chorus]_

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)_  
_Give me a V (be very very good to me)_  
_R (are you gonna treat me right)_  
_I (I can put up a fight)_  
_Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_  
_My Cinderella story scene_  
_When do you think they'll finally see_

_[Chorus]_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_  
_Alright_  
_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen _

A lot of girls had big grins on their faces. They probably went through stuff the song mentions. I know I haven't.

Who'd want to date me. A freak.

_Fang would._

I just ignored Angel knowing she'd get out of my head sooner or later.

"This one is Don't Forget."

_Did you forget_  
_That I was even alive_  
_Did you forget_  
_Everything we ever had_  
_Did you forget_  
_Did you forget_  
_About me_

_Did you regret_  
_Ever standing by my side_  
_Did you forget_  
_What we were feeling inside_  
_Now I'm left to forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_  
_This is where we have to stand_  
_Did you regret_  
_Ever holding my hand_  
_Never again_  
_Please don't forget_  
_Don't forget_

_We had it all_  
_We were just about to fall_  
_Even more in love_  
_Than we were before_  
_I won't forget_  
_I won't forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_  
_At all_

_And at last_  
_All the pictures have been burned_  
_And all the past_  
_Is just a lesson that we've learned_  
_I won't forget_  
_Please don't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_But you won't sing along_  
_You've forgotten_  
_About us _

I looked around the crowd. Catching Sam's eyes. He waved flirtatiously. That's when I noticed the redhead attached to his side. Just another dumb guy.

"My turn." Fang took the mike from me and put his guitar in my hands. "This is Jane Doe."

_Jane Doe, I don't even know you but I know fo sho that you are beautiful so baby let me know your name._

_Damn what's her name?_  
_'Cause I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced that she could be my princess and I could be her prince. _  
_And, I've felt that way since, since I saw Jane Doe._

_Jane Doe, I don't even know you but, I know fo sho that I could get to know you if you let me know your name._

_Damn what's her name?_  
_'Cause I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced that she could be my princess and I could be her prince. _  
_And I've felt that since, since I saw Jane Doe._

_She's everything I want and more._  
_She's everything I want for sure._  
_She's everything I want to adore,_  
_and baby I am overly attracted and terribly convinced that you could be my lover, but I think I lost my chance._  
_You had me at first glance._

_Oh, my Jane Doe. _

Dang. That song is pretty short.

"We're going to take another short break then we have four songs left."

Like last time, we jumped off the stage. I walked in the direction Angel, Gazzy and Jeb were sitting.

I sat down and rubbed my temples.

"Are you okay, Max?" Jeb asked, concerned.

"Small headache."

"Brain attack?" Gazzy asked before taking a sip from his pop.

"No. I'll be fine. There are just too many people."

"Comes with being famous. You want to be famouse, right?"

"Yeahish."

Jeb raised his eyebrows at my wording.

"I don't want crowds of people to follow us. I do want to be known, though."

Jeb nodded understandingly.

Nudge came to get me when our break was over.

Fang had two more songs left.

"This is Come On Get Higher."

___________I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

___________If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

___________So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

___________I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said_

___________If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

___________So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

___________I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

___________Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la_

___________Ooo Ooo Ooo...  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love_

___________It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms._

"Ever Fallen In Love." Back to fragments I see.

_____________You stir up my natural emotions  
Make me feel like dirt, I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
What is worse_

_____________Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with_

_____________I can't see much of future  
Unless we find out who's to blame, what a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we are the same_

_____________Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with_

_____________Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with_

_____________You stir up my natural emotions  
And make me feel like dirt, I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I only end up losing you  
What is worse_

_____________Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with_

_____________Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with_

_____________Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with_

_____________Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with  
Shouldn't have fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with_

Nudge went up._____________  
_

"This is Fall To Pieces. It's for someone close to me." A slight blush coated her cheeks. We, except for Iggy, knew that song was for, well, Iggy.

_______________I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

_______________Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

_______________[Chorus:]  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_______________You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_______________[Chorus]_

_______________Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means_

_______________Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything_

_______________[Chorus without last line]_

_______________[Chorus]_

_______________I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

"This is the last song of the night." Aww's from the audience. "This is We'll Be A Dream. A duet. Fang and I."

_________________Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love_

_________________When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

_________________Do you remember the nights  
We made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being  
Someone big  
We were so young then  
We were too crazy  
In love_

_________________When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

_________________Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa_

_________________When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be_

_________________When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

"Thanks for coming out. I hope you liked our music and maybe soon we'll have an album out."

Cheers from the crowd.

I can't believe they liked us!

_Believe it, Maximum._

* * *

**Aha! I fixed it! Lol. **

**R&R**


	5. What Is Love?

**Okay. I need your guys opinion. Should I continue this fanfic or go back to writing corny song-fics? I really need to know. I'm not sure if anyone really likes this one. So let me know. Please.**

**Claimer in the Dis form: Do not owwwwwwwn **

**The songs are NeverShoutNever What is Love. And Lovesick Melody Paramore. If you want to know any other songs tell me.**

* * *

_Leave me alone, Voice._

_All right, Maximum. Have fun._

His presence left my mind.

"Dumb, idiotic invasion of my head," I muttered to myself. Thankfully, I didn't speak into the mike.

My Flock, however, heard me. They looked at me like I was crazy. Except for Fang, he gave me a knowing look. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"Thanks, again," I said before jumping off the stage.

We met up with Jeb and the younger kids.

As we were walking out the door, we were stopped by a man. Immediately, my fighting skills locked into place. I didn't need to look to know that Fang had the same reaction.

"Hello, My name is Jeffery Conegan. I come here every week to listen to the new talent. See, I work for a talent agency. And record company. I would appreciate it very much if you stopped by the office in three weeks and performed for my collegues." He wrote down an address and handed it to Jeb.

Nudge had a huge grin on her face. She'd always wanted to be famous. I did too. I'm just not fond of the crowds. Fang had the same reason as me.

Iggy just wanted to meet hot famous girls. Pig.

"Ohmigosh! This is sooooooooo exciting. I really really really--" I tuned her out, knowing that she'd be rambling for a while.

This is going to be a long ride home.

For some reason, my attention kept switching over to Fang.

His long black hair. Obsidian eyes. The way those eyes say so much while he says so little. The way I seem to get lost in them.

Jeez. What's up with me?

Fang POV-

Max. I've been staring at her for at least five minutes. I'm a creeper. And the weird thing is, she hasn't noticed.

I asked Angel if she was talking to the voice. She said that she isn't. She's just really confused and lost in thought.

She wouldn't tell me what Max was thinking about. I hoped it was me. But it's not.

_Don't be so sure._ The more optimistic part of me said.

Ugh.

I decided to sing. I walked in my room and picked up my acoustic that I keep in here.

_In a sitch like this_  
_You gotta think and I don't think you_  
_Think about the way he thinks_  
_And I know you live life_  
_For yourself_  
_But it all comes down to_  
_The way you help_

_And I know your life is such a hell_  
_You wake up early and you work until_  
_You have your drinks at 5 o'clock_  
_The hours blend and your thoughts_  
_All haunt your hopes, your dreams_  
_Your everything_  
_Well, mama, I hope_  
_I dream that you won't leave_

_And I have a question:_  
_What is love?_  
_What is love?_  
_Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh_  
_Is it giving up?_  
_'Cause that's not how you_  
_Raised me, yeah._

_In a sitch like this you gotta think_  
_And I don't think you think_  
_About the way she thinks_  
_And I know you work hard everyday_  
_But it all comes down_  
_To the way you're paid_

_And I know you're oh so sorry dad_  
_I truly believe that you're a better man_  
_Than to share one kiss and then give away_  
_From the love you come home everyday_  
_Your hopes, your dreams, your everything_  
_Well daddy, I hope, I dream_  
_That she won't leave_

_And I have a question:_  
_What is love?_  
_What is love?_  
_Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh_  
_Is it giving up?_  
_'Cause that's not how you_  
_Raised me_

_And what is love?_  
_What is love?_  
_Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh_  
_See, I don't know anymore_  
_I used to look_  
_Up to_  
_That love _

Jeez. Confusion.

_Like Max's comfusion_. Optimistic Fang said.

_Shut up._ I told it.

But I couldn't help but wonder if he was right.

What is my life?

Max POV-

God. This could be really bad. What if he doesn't feel the same? He couldn't feel the same. Couldn't have felt the tingles when our fingers brushed. Or heard my breathing increase when he sat next to me. Oh. Who am I kidding? He totally noticed. Everyone noticed. Even Iggy. Of course, he notices everything.

God. I hate feeling like this. Then, words rushed through my head. Lyrics.

_You say the sweetest things and I_  
_Can't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your song_  
_My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you_  
_Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)_

_(Someone stop this)_  
_I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue_  
_You don't know what you do to me_

_Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along_  
_Someone stop this song, so I won't sing.._

_I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurting_  
_The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat_  
_I'm in time with you_  
_Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)_

_I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue_  
_You don't know what you do to me_  
_I've come to far to get over you, and you don't have a clue_  
_You don't know what you do to me_

_Can't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along_  
_Someone stop this song, so I won't sing_

_Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight_  
_But you won't get to me if I don't sing_

_It creeps in like a spider_  
_Can't be killed, although I try and try to_  
_Well, don't you see I'm falling?_  
_Don't wanna love you, but I do_

_(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?_  
_(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?_  
_Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight_  
_But you won't get to me, no_  
_You won't get to me 'cause I won't sing_

Of course, I've already started to sing along.

Jeez. What is my life.

Max/ Fang POV-

My luck is crap.

Angel POV-

"Guys! Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy!" They burst into the room. Half expecting an attack.

"There's nothing wrong," My older brother said.

"I could've told you that, Gaz," Iggy said.

"SHUSH! This is important! Max has finally realized her feelings for Fang! This is major!"

"OHEHMGEEEEE! FOR REALSSSS? THIS IS SOOOOOO AWESOME! THEY CAN LIKE GET MARRIED AND HAVE BABIES AND STUFF! I COULD BE MAID OF HONOR! GAZZY THE RING BEARER! Bearer. Where does that come from. I always picture like a grizzly bear with a bunch on donuts--" Nudge's blabbering was muffled my Iggy's hand on his mouth. Both of their emotions went haywire. Their heartbeats sped up. They were both so oblivios that they shared the same feelings that Max and Fang share for each other.

You know, sometimes, it's a little hard to know everything,

But, for the most part, it's extremely fun.

* * *

**Okay. So tell me if I could continue writing, move on to my Fang's POV of the books or write a bunch of corny song fics.**

**R&R PLEAAAAASE! I ONLY HAVE 6 Reviewwwwsss**


	6. RBJ25

**Yayyy! I got reviews. More pleaaaase! I am a review freak! **

**Angel- Emphasis on freak.**

**Me- Thannnnks.**

**Claimer in the dis form- I don't own MR**

**Lots of swearing toward the end.**

* * *

Max POV-

The next three weeks were completely uneventful.

Except, for being stared at by Fang. Now, that, was creepy.

And my feelings for him have greatly increased. To what? I have no idea.

I think I might be falling for him.

Now, that, is bad.

We're supposed to be friends. Just friends. Nothing more. I'm soooo not supposed to fall for him.

And, according to Angel, he like me. I don't believe it.

Though, it is kind of possible.

With all the staring.

But he has been ignoring me. I have no idea why.

Anyway... Today is the day we're meeting with that talent agency.

We woke up early, ate quickly and piled into the car.

The ride was long and tiring. With Angel singing Hannah Montana the whole time, it was annoying.

Once we arrived, I pretty much jumped out of the car. And almost kissed the ground. Almost.

"Woah." Was all I heard people saying around me. I looked up to where they were staring. A tall, lengthy building stood in front of us. It was practically made of glass.

I heard Gazzy quietly explaining the exterior to Iggy. His jaw dropped open in astonishment.

If the outside was like this, just imagine the inside. We didn't have to imagine the lobby. We could see the inside from the outside.

And Hot Damn.

The lobby had white leather couches and love seats. There were glass coffee tables. Newspaper and and coffee sitting in front of the occupants.

Everyone was wearing suits. Even some little boy walking around.

Now, that's just creepy.

We walked through the, you guessed it, glass doors. What's up with them and glass?

"Obsessed much?" Fang muttered.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

We shared a quick glance. Filled with... Love?

Yep, that was definitely love.

"Should we go inside now?" Jeb asked looking between Fang and I. He always thought something was going on with us.

I nodded, both agreeing and getting rid of all thoughts on the subject of love.

Nudge and Angel hooked arms, their skirts fluttering as they skipped, through the door.(They'd insisted on wearing skirts. Thankfully they didn't suck me into that plan)

Gazzy was looking around in wonder and Iggy was asking if there were any new colors he would be interested in. Fang and I were still astonished by the size. We both hid it, Fang better than me.

"Hello! You must be Mr. Batchelder and The Flock! Welcome! Mr. Conegan and the others are waiting you in recording room #7!" A cheery lady with way too much make up on said. Tard.

Jeb nodded a signalled for us to follow him down the hall.

We walked. And walked.

"Recording room 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... and 7 here we go." Jeb muttered loud enough for us to hear, but I doubt a normal human could.

"Do we knock... or what?"

As if they could hear us, a man opened the door. The same man that invited us. Mr. Conegan, I assume.

"Hello! Come in. These are my collegues! Steve, Johnathon, Joe, Bob, Phil and Brown! And you are?"

"Igneous. Call me Iggy." We decided Igneous would be an appropriate name.

"Zephyr. Everyone calls me Gazzy or The Gasman. You can guess why." The guys in the monkey suits got grossed out looks on their faces. Brown reminds me of a penguin.

"Tiffany. Call me Nudge." Woah. I'm surprised she didn't have some speech about butterflies or something.

"Angela. Call me Angel."

"Nick. Prefer Fang."

"Max. Just Max." Didn't want anyone calling me Maxine. Bleck.

"And I'm Jeb. Jeb Batchelder."

"Okay! Those are some unusual nicknames!" Wow. He's pretty peppy. I Can't stand it!

"Yeah..."

"Okay! Let's get started! How about playing a song for us?" Isn't that what we came for?"

"Sure..." We walked into the glass recording thing. I'm not very good at descriptions.

The Flock (I'm talking about the band right now) looked at me.

"Her Name is Alice."

Fang got in front of the mike. He was going to sing.

I also got in front of one. I was supposed to say some things at the beginning and end. I also grabbed a guitar

Thisn guitar was cooler than mine at home. It was black with a lightning bolt. It reminds me of Harry Potter.

"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't"

_I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time  
And every creature lens themselves to change your state of mind_  
_And the girl that chase the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill_  
_Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels _

_To stand outside your virtue _  
_No one can ever hurt you _  
_Or so they say_

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_  
_She crawls into the window_  
_Shaped in shadows_  
_Alice (Alice)_  
_And even though she is dreaming, she knows_

_Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain_  
_And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain_  
_And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned_  
_But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern_

_You see there's no real ending_  
_It's only the beginning_  
_Come out and play_

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_  
_She crawls into to the window _  
_Shapes in shadows_  
_Alice (Alice)_  
_And even though she is dreaming _  
_She's a locked for meaning for you_  
_This kingdom good riddance good freedom and innocence_  
_Has brought this whole thing down_

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_  
_She crawls into to the window_  
_Shapes in shadows_  
_Alice (Alice)_  
_And even though she is dreaming _  
_She's a locked for meaning_

_She's a locked for meaning for you_

"And contrarywise what it is it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be it would. You see?"

With our enhanced hearing, we could hear the others clapping.

Jeff pressed a button and soon his voice was in the room.

"Max, could you sing a song?"

I nodded, handing the guitar off to Fang.

"Alice?" He asked.

I nodded.

_Tripping out_  
_Spinning around_  
_I'm underground, I fell down_  
_I fell down_

_I'm freaking out_  
_So where am I now?_  
_Upside down_  
_And I can't stop it now_  
_It can't stop me now_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop it?_  
_I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland_  
_Get back on my feet again_  
_Is this real?_  
_Is this pretended?_  
_I'll take a stand until the end_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I'm falling hit the ground_  
_I'll just turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I won't cry_  
_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I, I won't cry _

Jeff spoke again, "What's up with you guys and the name Alice?"

We shrugged.

The truth is at the school there were more hybrids. Bird hybrids. One was named Alice. One day the Whitecoats took her, and we never saw her again. That happened with a lot of our friends. We wrote a lot of songs for them. They didn't have anything to do with the people. Just used their names.

"Can anyone else sing?" Brown asked.

Both Iggy and Nudge stood. I didn't know Iggy could sing.

"Nudge then Iggy. What song, Nudge?"

"Hot 'n cold."

"Okay."

_You change your mind_  
_Like a girl changes clothes_  
_Yeah you, PMS_  
_Like a bitch_  
_I would know_

_And you over think_  
_Always speak_  
_Cryptically_

_I should know_  
_That you're no good for me_

_[CHORUS]_  
_Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_  
_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_

_We used to be_  
_Just like twins_  
_So in sync_  
_The same energy_  
_Now's a dead battery_  
_Used to laugh bout nothing_  
_Now your plain boring_

_I should know that_  
_You're not gonna change_

_[CHORUS]_

_Someone call the doctor_  
_Got a case of a love bi-polar_  
_Stuck on a roller coaster_  
_Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind_  
_Like a girl changes clothes_

_[CHORUS 2:]_  
_Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_  
_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_  
_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down, down... _

Claps.

"Iggy?"

"The Poison."

Ahh. The Poison is one of the songs he's written for us.

_You were so young_  
_And I guess I'm old_  
_Open your eyes_  
_I'll keep mine closed_  
_I prefer standing_  
_And you take your seat_  
_I'll be wide awake_  
_And you'll fall asleep_

_And you'll fall down a hole_  
_That's the one place we both know_  
_You take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go_  
_I guess that sometimes we both loose our minds_  
_To find a better road_

_I can be pensive_  
_You can be so sure_  
_You'll be the poison_  
_You'll be the cure_  
_I'm alone on the journey_  
_I'm alive none the less_  
_And when you do your very worst_  
_Mmmmm it feels the best_

_And you'll fall down a hole_  
_That's the one place we both know_  
_You take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go_  
_I guess sometimes we both loose our minds_  
_To find a better road_

_And you'll fall down a hole_  
_That's the one place in this world that we both know_  
_You take me with you if you could_  
_But if you could I'd lose everything_

_Can't you see the faces melting as the sun rains from their eyes_  
_Who are you to keep your head with the hearts that you hang behind_  
_Look at yourself, look in the mirror, don't you see a lie?_  
_That you tell yourself again a thousand times_  
_And the truth that makes us laugh will make you cry_  
_You wanna die? No?_

_So you fall down a hole_  
_That's the one place where we both know_  
_You take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go_  
_Because sometimes we both loose our minds_  
_To find a better road _

Claps. Again.

"Wow," Bob said. "You guys are amazing!"

"We recorded all the songs," said Johnathon. "We can have them on the radio by five." It was three now.

"Really? That'd be sooooo amazing!" Nudge exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Yeah. And next week we can record more songs for your debut album."

"What sould it be called?" Steve asked.

"Fly On," I replied.

"Cover art?"

We looked at each other. "A pair of wings," we said simontaniosly.

"And we can write dedications next week," Phil said. He was writing all this down.

"It's settled. Welcome to RBJ25 Record Company."

Oh, so that's the name. Pretty odd.

"Joe will escort you out."

Joe stood, smoothing his grey suit. He beckoned for us to follow him.

We walked down the halls and, finally, made it to the lobby.

"Thank you for coming. Have a nice day."

He turned before we could say anything else.

I looked at Fang. Both of our eyes were saying, "Rude Much?"

I stared into his obsidian eyes. My trance, and his, was broken by Jeb clearing his throat.

"How about going out to eat tonight? To celebrate?"

We all got looks of excitement on our faces. Except Fang, who stayed as impassive as ever.

Nudge nodded vigorously, but, thank God, left her mouth closed.

"Where to?"

Nudge pointed to some diner. Carl's place. A sign outside told us that they played Hot 101. That gives us a chance to hear our songs.

We walked towards Carl's. Err... Nudge and Angel skipped.

A man walked out as we approached the door. He held the door open for us then left.

Nice man.

Inside, there was a teenager, about 16, at the podium. We approached him. His eyes studied us gently. Then, they reached me. His eyes raked up and down my body, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Eyes are up here, Bozo!"

His hazel eyes bounced up to meet mine.

A corny smile came upon his face.

"May _I _help _you_?" Did anyone else notice the double meaning in his words. Fang went rigid, so I took that as a yes.

"Just give us a seat," Jeb said, glaring. Going into protective mode. The boy noticed him for the first time.

"Right away, Sir. Follow me." We did. To the back of the diner. Right by the radio. Awesome. We sat in a huge booth.

"Your waitress will be here in a minute." He left. Fang was scowling at his back.

After another moment of staring at Fang giving his death glare, I picked up my menu.

A girl in a low cut shirt and skimpy skirt came over. Her nametag said 'Maxine'. Grr. Hate that name. It's girly and frilly.

"What can I get you?" She batted her eyelashes at Fang and tuck a strand of her red, stringy hair behind her ear, waiting for him to reply.

He muttered something, that apparantly she couldn't hear.

"Huh?" She loudly chomped on her gum, sprewing spit on Nudge who made a show of wiping it off her face disgustedly.

"He'll have a Coke. I'll have a Dr. Pepper," I said.

She seemed mad that I answered for him.

"The rest of you guys?"

"Coke."

"Sprite."

"Lemonade."

"Cherry Coke."

"Water."

She wrote down what we wanted them walked away. Shaking her ass at us the whole time. Whore.

"Max!" Angel exclaimed.

The others looked at me in question.

"Sorry, Ange," I muttered looking down. I twirled my fingers together.

"That was **(AN Made up song and band)** The Jerky Noodle with their hit song Ladybug! Next is a brand new artist. They call themselves the Flock! This is The Poison sung by their drummer, Iggy!" We looked at the giant radio alarmed.

It was only four. How did they manage to get us on so quickly.

Conversations spread through Carl's about how amazing this new band was.

Nudge was talking extremely fast, and, for soem reason, quietly. I decided not to follow what she was saying.

Fang was nodding his head to the rhythm.

"Again. That was The Poison by The Flock. Apparantly, they live right here in Colorado! Their debut albut will be coming out soon so keep your ears, and eyes, open!"

Maxine returned with our drinks. She asked what we wanted to eat. I'll save yout time in reading what we ordered. Let's just say by the time we were done, her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"That it?" She asked snidely.

I nodded shooing her away.

Dumb, prissy, slutty, readheaded bi-

"MAX!" Angel screeched, both out loud and in my head.

My head began to throb.

Can't I call anyone a bitch anymore?

* * *

**Intro of OC's in next chappie. Gay ones. Lol. I think I'm gunna write a sequel. Tell me what you want to happen.**

**R&R!**

**Vicky**


	7. Shadow?

**Don't own MR. I do however own the cookie I am currently eating. Nom nom.**

"MAX! Stop that! No cussing!" Everyone at our table looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ange, hun, she didn't say anything."

"She thought it. At least her thoughts are better than Maxine's."

Ugh. What was that sl-girl thinking?

"Meaner things than what you were thinking. About you. And she thought about Fang. How hot he was and how easy it would be to get in his pants. What does that mean?"

Fang turned an unusual shade of red mixed with green. Jeb choked in his water. Iggy had a thoughtful expression. A moment later, Angel looked sick.

"That is so gross, Iggy!"

It was Ig's turn to be red.

Jeb scolded him until Maxine returned. With some others.

"Your food." She sounded absolutely disgusted.

One of the guys set my food in front of me. I looked up to thank him and was shocked by who was is in front of me.

"Shadow?" I whispered looking at the old friend.

"Max?" I jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"I though you were dead," I said into his shoulder.

Maybe I should explain.

Shadow is another one of the birdkids from the school. he's fourteen, too. And Gay.

He has a major crush on another experiment. Silver. Silver is biesexual and, even though Shaw (Shadow's nickname) doesn't know it, likes Shadow.

Silver went missing, too.

"I'm not dead, of course. I escaped."

"Us too."

"Shadow!" The others yelled/whispered. Even Fang. They were always very good friends. And Shaw never hits on Fang. He says, "Sil(Silver) is the only one for me." Lovesick idiot.

Nudge and Angel were silently crying. Gazzy was beaming. Iggy was talking rapidly to Fang and Shaw. Jeb looked happy.

"What about everyone else?"

"I have no idea. Do you guys live here?"

"Close. We came to get dinner after a meeting,"

"Meeting?"

"That band. The Flock. That's us."

"Omg thats so cool!"

"Shaw why dont you leave work early and come to our place. You can spend the night. Or move in?"

"That'd be awesome. We have to stop at my house though."

"Okay. Fang, Shaw and I will go to Shaw, kay Jeb?" Jeb nodded and Shaw, Fang and I bolted from the restraunt completely forgetting we hadnt eaten.

We launched into the air. Shaw and I laughed and spun around. Fang chuckled occasionaly.

Today, so far, has been really fun.

"Going down!" Shaw yelled, bulleting towards the ground.

We aimed towards him and landed gracefully in front of a large one story house.

It was black. Duh. He's Shadow. Like a gay version of Fang. It's actually pretty funny. The way they are together is like... wow.

Hard to explain.

Like they're the same, but Shadow is more feminine. And his clothes are neater. Black but more stylish. Brand name. The majority of it was probably stolen.

"I go searching for Sil... and the others, everynight. No luck yet." I could hear the love in his voice. He was not gonna give up.

"We'll help you," Fang said, surprisingly.

_Maybe he knows how Shadow is feeling._

_Oh. Hello, lovely Voice._

No reply. Of course.

"Max, you comin'," Shaw asked from the doorway.

I hadn't noticed they'd moved.

Dumb voice.

I walked into the house.

Fang gave me an understanding voice. It was weird that he always knew my thoughts.

_Love._

I decided to ignoren the voice this time. I would not let him get to me.

I looked around the interior.

It was nothing special. The house was probably abandoned and Shaw decided to stay there.

Typical Shaw looking for an easy way out.

He threw all his clothes in the bag and basic necessities. I'm guessing he's staying with us.

He packed a magazine. Not a sporty one. No a tabloid. Typical Shaw. Such a girl.

I randomly nodded, walking aimlessly around the house.

Fang POV-

As soon as Shadow knew Max was out of hearing range, the question I'd been waiting for came.

"You tell her yet?"

"No."

"What? IT's been nine years!"

Yeah, that's right. I've been in love with Max for nine years. Since we were five.

Pathetic.

"Dude! Just tell Max!"

"Tell me what?" Max.

Guess we missed her return to the room.

Well, crap.

* * *

**Short. And no song. Darn. Listen to Zombie by The Pretty Reckless. Amazing.**

**R&R. Or I will bite you.**


	8. These Words

**Oh my gosh! I haven't updated in forever! Sooooo sorry. I saw Eclipse today. Amazing. And Taylor Laugtner was as hot as ever. *sigh***

**Okay! So... New chappie! Be happy!**

**Don't own...**

**

* * *

**Fang POV-

"Ummm... Nothing?" It came out as a question.

"Uh huh. Sure. Shadow, what is it?" She knew Shaw couldn't lie. One of his 'gifts' more like a defect. A pretty bad defect.

"Fang will tell you later."

Another one of his defect. Whenever he promises someone something, it comes true. He doesn't have to say "I promise". He just has to say something remotely close to a promise. I guess that could be good, but, for me, it's terrible. Now, I have to tell her! Today! Later!

Max nodded, knowing that it has to happen now. No matter what I want to happen.

"Let's get going," She ordered grabbing one of Shaw's three bags. I grabbed one, too. And Shadow grabbed the heaviest.

We rushed outside and into the open skies. I had to enjoy the peace while it lasted. It's bound to come crashing down.

It'll probably go down like this:

Max will come up to me and ask, "Is it later yet?" I'll have to say yes. Then, I'll pause for a bit wondering how to say it. Then, I'll go into a big speech admitting my love for her. Then, she'll spaz out saying crap about how we're practically brother and sister and it'd just feel wrong. Then, I'll explain why it wouldn't be like that at all. Then, she'll tell me that she doesn't have feelings for me and I'll be devastated, but I wont show it. I'll just be Mr. Calm and Collected, while inside I'm crying. And, finally, I'll go in my room, write a depressing some, and imagine what it would be like to die. Then, I'll decide to stay alive for the sake of the flock.

At least, that's what I expected to happen...

-Time Skip-

I was in my room checking my oh-so famous blog.

"Fans still hanging on your every word?" Max, of course.

I looked up for a fraction of a second, a smirk on my face then went back to typing.

"Is it later yet?" As expected. Get ready for a heartbreak.

I froze mid-sentence. Crap. And, thank to Shadow, I have to tell her. The complete truth.

This sucks.

"Yeah." I cleared my throat. This is gonna be awkward.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Jeez. Impatient much. I didn't even get to pause.

And now because she's standing I have to make her more comfortable.

"Sit down." She did.

"This isn't anything bad, right?" Why can't I just start my award winning speech?

"Depends. Okay, listen close. I love you." So much for beating around the bush. My original plan. "For nine years, I've loved you." It felt goo to tell her that, but I didn't like the way she looked at me. Plus, the speech wasn't as long as I hoped.

"Huh? Wow. Um... could you give me a moment?" I nodded and walked out. This wasn't in my thoughts of what would happen.

I didn't care that she was in my room. She needed a moment and I was giving it to her. I actually needed a moment myself. I leaned against the wall next to the door and slid to the floor.

I'm so stupid. She's never going to talk to me again.

She probably has a secret crush on Iggy... Or maybe even Jeb! That would be creepy.

Max POV-

He loves me. He actually loves me.

_Yes, Maximum. He loves you. Now, go express your similar feelings._

_You can't tell me what to do, Voice. Plus, that sentence was confusing._

No reply. Of course.

Now, back to the task at hand. What to do about the whole Fang loving me thing?

Does he really love me? Yes, he does. I can tell.

Do I love him?

I think I might have an answer for that.

Fang POV-

After ten minutes, the door next to me opened.

I didn't look up.

Max slid down next to me. I turned to her. Expecting the worse. She had a guitar. Great. She's going to reject me through song.

"It took me five minutes to write this. Probably not my best."

These words are my own

_Threw some chords together_  
_ The combination D-E-F_  
_ It's who I am, it's what I do_  
_ And I was gonna lay it down for you_  
_ Try to focus my attention_  
_ But I feel so A-D-D_  
_ I need some help, some inspiration_  
_ (But it's not coming easily)_  
_ Whoah oh!_

_ Trying to find the magic_  
_ Trying to write a classic_  
_ Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?_  
_ Waste-bin full of paper_  
_ Clever rhymes, see you later_

_ These words are my own_  
_ From my heart flow_  
_ I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_  
_ There's no other way_  
_ To better say_  
_ I love you, I love you..._

_ Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats_  
_ Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat_  
_ I'm having trouble saying what I mean_  
_ With dead poets and drum machines_  
_ I know I had some studio time booked_  
_ But I couldn't find a killer hook_  
_ Now you've gone & raised the bar right up_  
_ Nothing I write is ever good enough_

_ These words are my own_  
_ From my heart flow_  
_ I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_  
_ There's no other way_  
_ To better say_  
_ I love you, I love you!_

_ I'm getting off my stage_  
_ The curtains pull away_  
_ No hyperbole to hide behind_  
_ My naked soul exposes_  
_ Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh.._

_ Trying to find the magic_  
_ Trying to write a classic_  
_ Waste-bin full of paper_  
_ Clever rhymes, see you later_

_ These words are my own_  
_ From my heart flow_  
_ I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_ That's all I got to say,_  
_ Can't think of a better way,_  
_ And that's all I've got to say,_  
_ I love you, is that okay? _

I stared at her. The lyrics circling around my head.

"I think that's my new favorite," I said before kissing her.

And, despite my fear, she didn't run away.

* * *

**So... tired.**

**R&R... Or die... Nah... I'm kidding. Lol. Cookie?  
**


	9. Kissing Fang

**New chappie. And, what you've all waited for. FAX! YAYYYYYY! I have another fanfiction coming. And I might post a three-shot. Maybe. I need some song ideas for songfics soooo please give me some ideas! Thanks for reading. And I really need reviews. Imma review whore. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**

* * *

**Max POV-

Kissing Fang was so amazing. I can't remember anything better. Not even chocolate cookies.

At first, I was freaking out. I mean, this was Fang. Practically my brother.

Then, he wasn't anymore. He was my first love. Hopefully my last. My only.

And now, here I am. Bathing in the greatness that comes with kissing Fang.

All I felt was fang, and my only thoughts were:...

Why have I never kissed him before?

It was just that amazing.

We broke off, breathless.

"Wow," I muttered, speaking my own thoughts.

Fang smiled. Actually smiles. A smile that made the sun weak in comparison.

"So, where does this leave us?" I asked.

He stroked my hair.

"Well, if you'd like, I'd like you to be my girlfriend." My heart froze then started up again a million times faster.

I nodded, beaming. Whoa. So out of character.

We were so wrapped up in out happiness, we didn't notice Shadow in the hall.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but Jeb says it's time for the movie."

Right, movie night.

Shadow POV-

We were watching Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Not as good as the book.

Max and Fang were sitting as close as possible, practically on each others laps. Their arms were around each other.

Nudge and Iggy were sitting pretty close, too. And, though no one noticed, Iggy's hand kept moving towards hers then snapping away. Like he's trying to hold her hand, but he's too chicken.

All of these observations made me miss Silver even more.

I haven't seen him since he escaped. I didn't want to leave him behind, but I had no choice.

I just really wish there had been another choice. To take him and the rest of the Flock with me. The Flock, obviously, made it out fine. But what about him. Max told me that she remembers waking up some day and he just wasn't there. He was either killed or he escaped. I hoped it was the latter.

Nudge POV-

OMG! Max and Fang are totes dating! I saw them holding hands and now they're like attached to each other. So cute.

I just wish it could be that way with Iggy and I.

But it probably never will.

Iggy POV-

Nudge sighed sadly. Nothing sad had happened in the movie so it must be something I missed.

Once again, my hand had inched towards hers before snapping back to my side.

Jeez. I'm such a wimp.

Why can't I just tell her how I feel? Oh, right, she'd reject me. Why would she ever like me?

Love sucks.

*Next Day*

Same POV-

"Band Practice!" I called.

Everyone rushed downstairs. I never called band practice so they knew it must be important.

"I wrote a new song."

I grabbed and acoustic guitar off the rack.

"You play? I didn't know that." Nudge said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," I said smiling in her general direction telling her that I meant it nicely.

_We'll do it all_  
_ Everything_  
_ On our own_

_ We don't need_  
_ Anything_  
_ Or anyone_

_ If I lay here_  
_ If I just lay here_  
_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_ I don't quite know_  
_ How to say_  
_ How I feel_

_ Those three words_  
_ Are said too much_  
_ They're not enough_

_ If I lay here_  
_ If I just lay here_  
_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_ Forget what we're told_  
_ Before we get too old_  
_ Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_ Let's waste time_  
_ Chasing cars_  
_ Around our heads_

_ I need your grace_  
_ To remind me_  
_ To find my own_

_ If I lay here_  
_ If I just lay here_  
_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_ Forget what we're told_  
_ Before we get too old_  
_ Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_ All that I am_  
_ All that I ever was_  
_ Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_ I don't know where_  
_ Confused about how as well_  
_ Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_ If I lay here_  
_ If I just lay here_  
_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

Everyone, except Nudge, of course, knew who the song was for. Probably what it was about, too.

Nudge POV-

I was still wondering what Iggy's song was about when Fang announced that him and Max had a song.

Ugh. I bet it's all sappy and stuff. It's really cute, but I don't need that right now.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_ You came into my life and I thought hey_  
_ you know, this could be something_

_ 'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_ You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_ And now I'm left with nothing_

_ So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_ And maybe two is better than one_  
_ But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_ And you've already got me coming undone_  
_ And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_ I remember every look upon your face_  
_ The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_  
_ You make it hard for breathing_

_ 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_ I think of you and everything's okay_  
_ I'm finally now believing_

_ That maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_ And maybe two is better than one_  
_ But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_ And you've already got me coming undone_  
_ And I'm thinking two is better than one_  
_ Yeah, yeah_

_ I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_ You came into my life and I thought, hey_

_ Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_ Maybe two is better than one_  
_ There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_ And you've already got me coming undone_

_ And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_  
_ 'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_ There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_ But I figured out with all that's said and done_  
_ Two is better than one, two is better than one_

Aw. It was pretty corny. And cute. I didn't now Fang could be either.

"Any others?"

"I have one to sing. Not for the band. Just... to sing," said Shadow.

_[Verse 1:]_  
_ Strange maze, what is this place?_  
_ I hear voices over my shoulder,_  
_ Nothing's making sense at all._  
_ Wonder, why do we race?_  
_ When everyday we're runnin' in circles,_  
_ Such a funny way to fall._  
_ Tried to open up my eyes,_  
_ I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ When I wake up,_  
_ the dream isn't done._  
_ I wanna see your face,_  
_ and know I made it home._  
_ If nothing is true,_  
_ What more can I do?_  
_ I am still painting flowers for you._

_ [Verse 2:]_  
_ Show my cards,_  
_ Gave you my heart,_  
_ Wish we could start all over._  
_ Nothing's makin' sense at all._  
_ Tried to open up my eyes,_  
_ I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ When I wake up,_  
_ the dream isn't done._  
_ I wanna see your face,_  
_ and know I made it home._  
_ If nothing is true,_  
_ What more can I do?_  
_ I am still painting flowers for you,_  
_ I am still painting flowers for you._

_ I heard everything you said,_  
_ I don't wanna lose my head,_  
_ When I wake up,_  
_ the dream isn't done._  
_ I wanna see your face,_  
_ and know I made it home._  
_ If nothing is true,_  
_ What more can I do?_  
_ I am still painting flowers for you,_  
_ I am still painting flowers for you. _

Dang. He has a good voice. I hope he finds Sil soon. He deserves him.

Ooh! Couple names! Sildow, Fax, and Niggy!

I wish.

Max POV-

We were all sitting around writing songs that could be on out first album, Fly On.

"Hey, Max." Fang plopped down beside me. He had his black writing book in his hand. "I wrote a duet. For the two of us. The crowd seemed to like ours at that club. It's called Water's Edge."

"Sure."

"Okay! So, the album will have The Poison, Alice, Her Name Is Alice, Water's Edge, Just Say Yes, All We Know, When It Rains, All Or Nothing and She Likes. Sound good?"

Chorus of "yeah's" all around.

"Great"

Fang whispered in my ear, Hey, we have like four days until recording. What do you think about you and me going to Arizona for like three days? A vacation?"

Hmm. It sounds good.

"What does Jeb think about it?"

"He suggested it."

Hmm.

"Why not."

* * *

**What does Jeb have up his sleeves? Nothing... Yet.**

**R&R  
**


	10. Someone Very Familiar

**Short Chappie. No songs.**

**I went to Warped Tour Yesterday. All American Rejects we amazing. So was Motion City Soundtrack. And Set Your Goals**

**Disclaimer- NO ownage**

**

* * *

**The wind flying through you hair. Whistling in your ears as you fly at amazing speeds.

I guess you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Fang and I were flying through the hot summer air in Arizona.

We were almost in Mice, our destination. We're staying there for the next three days. Me and Fang.

In a hotel room.

Don't worry. Nothing will happen. We're only 14. Maybe when we're like 17 or 18 or something.

I do not want to be a teenage parent. At all.

"Going down!" Fang angled his wings towards a clearing at the edge of Mica.

We walked through the woods and ended up in someones yard. There were two people in this yard. One of which was very familiar.

Silver POV-

I was sitting in the yard with my 'sister' Ella. I was taken in by her mom five years ago after escaping from the school. I have wings. My 'family' know about them. They don't care.

They also don't mind my mourning over the loss of my beloved Shadow.

And of course the rest of the flock. Can't forget them.

Okay, so I was sitting in the backyard with Ella. We were discussing the hotness of Chase Crawford versus Taylor Laugtner.

Personally I though Chase was way hotter. Especially in Gossip Girl. He is such a man whore.

I was winning in the pros and cons factor when I saw them. They stepped out of the forest, cautious of their surroundings.

Their features were different than the last time I saw them. The girl was taller and more... developed. The boy was taller and had sharper features. Way hot. Definitely not as hot as Shadow, though.

They were holding hands. Wonder when he made the move.

"Sil," The girl mouthed. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

She let go of the boys hand and ran into my outspread arms.

I looked over at Ella. She looked so lost.

The boy smirked and slowly made his way over to us.

The girl and I broke apart. The boy and I did a man hug.

Then, the two looked at Ella.

"Care to introduce us, Sil?"

Ella's eyes widened at the firmness in it.

"Guys, this is Ella. Ella, this is Fang and Max. The official cutest couple on Earth!"

Max blushed. Fang grabbed hold of her hand.

"Oh! These are the two leaders of the flock?"

"Yeah. Where are the others?"

"They're all back home in Colorado. Shaw missed you so much!"

"Shaw? He's not dead?"

"Yes... I mean no. He's not dead."

"Not to sound mean, but who are you?" Fang asked Ella.

"Sil's... sis. My mom took him in."

"Yeah! Come in and meet her!"

We walked in and all through introductions the only thing I thought about was Shadow. My one and only.

* * *

**Aww! Some Sildow! I love it! **

**R&R!  
**


	11. A Really Cute Light

**Dave the Wall and Iggy the Iguana are proud to present another chapter of whatever the hell this story is called.**

**

* * *

**Max POV-

"You guys are welcome to stay here," Dr. M said.

"No, thanks, but we came to stay together. Just the two of us. Get away from the madness."

"Oh. Okay."

Sil spoke up,"Thanks for the address. I'm heading out tomorrow."

"No prob, Shaw. See you in three days."

We walked off to town.

We stopped at a nice looking hotel that didn't look packed.

We walked in, but stopped when we saw the twenty something year old boy at the check in counter.

He was already checking me out.

"Play along," Fang whispered in my ear.

He put and arm around my shoulder so I slid one around his waist.

We walked to the counter.

Check in boy just wasn't getting the hint.

"May I help you?" Ugh. I hate double meanings.

"Yes, me and my fiance would like a room for the night." Good thing Fang had thought ahead to put a ring from my right hand onto my left. It's also good that we look at least 22.

This didn't stop his plans to 'hook up' with me.

"Hmm. Fiance? What's the rush?"

I answered, "We're in love. And of course the baby." Fang put his hand on my stomach, overlapping mine.

"You don't look pregnant." Oh. Give up, will you?

"Not showing. Can we check in already. I'm frikken tired."

"It's alright, hun. Can we have the best room available for three nights?"

"Sure," He sounded sad. Serves him right. He shouldn't flirt with innocent pedestrians.

We took out key and went up the stairs to our floor.

Fang unlocked the door and turned on the light. It was fantastic.

King sized bed. I'd have to share with Fang.

The bathroom was huge, too. Smaller than the bedroom, but still.

The tub was like a mini jacuzzi.

"Mmm. Four days in paradise." I flopped down on the bed, Fang next to me.

"So tired."

I got up, went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

I swear my heart stopped then went a million times faster.

Why does he have to be so irresistible?

Fang POV-

Max came out in a tank top and shorts. Short shorts.

She looked gorgeous.

She slipped the ring off of her finger and threw it onto the bed.

"Hey, I liked being married."

She smirked and climbed onto the bed next to me.

I pulled her into my arms.

"OOH!" I followed her line of sight to see a beautiful sunset. Absolutely amazing. "It's so pretty. What do you think, Fang?"

"Eh. it's alright. Not as pretty as you by a long-shot."

"Thanks," I blushed." I have a song to sing for you. No instruments."

_I wake up in the morning_  
_ Put on my face_  
_ The one that's gonna get me_  
_ Through another day_  
_ Doesn't really matter_  
_ How I feel inside_  
_ 'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

_But then you came around me_  
_ The walls just disappeared_  
_ Nothing to surround me_  
_ And keep me from my fears_  
_ I'm unprotected_  
_ See how I've opened up_  
_ Oh, you've made me trust_

_Because I've nver felt like this before_  
_ I'm naked_  
_ Around you_  
_ Does it show?_  
_ You see right through me_  
_ And I can't hide_  
_ I'm naked_  
_ Around you_  
_ And it feels so right_

_ I'm tyring to remember_  
_ Why I was afraid_  
_ To be myself and let the_  
_ Covers fall away_  
_ I guess I never had someone like you_  
_ To help me, to help me fit_  
_ In my skin_

_I never felt like this before_  
_ I'm naked_  
_ Around you_  
_ Does it show?_  
_ You see right through me_  
_ And I can't hide_  
_ I'm naked_  
_ Around you_  
_ And it feels so right_

_I'm naked_  
_ Oh oh yeah_  
_ Does it show?_  
_ Yeah, I'm naked_  
_ Oh oh, yeah yeah_

_I'm so naked around you_  
_ And I can't hide_  
_ You're gonna see right through, baby_

"Hmm. That song seems to apply to me, too." I planted a kiss on her lips. It started off slow, but was getting deeper. It wasn't until I traced my tongue against her bottom lip that she pulled away.

"Too soon?"

She nodded, breathing heavily.

"You can barely keep your eyes open. C'mon time for bed."

She was about to protest, but it was interrupted by a huge yawn.

"I rest my case."

She stuck her tongue out, but lay down anyway.

She was out like a light.

A really cute light, but a light all in all.

* * *

**Yay! Two chappies!**

**R&R! or else! ... Oh the song was Naked by Avril Lavign. I wrote a song-fic for that.**

**R&R  
**


	12. Vacay!

**New chappie! I have black hair! You would know this if you follow me on Twitter or Tumblr. Which you should.**

**Nudge the Whale says that I do not own Maximum Ride. So I guess I don't.**

**I will soon... Mwahahhaahah!**

**Err. If anyone needs a beta reader, I'm up for it. Uhmm...**

**Here it is. The song is 1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's.**

**

* * *

**Fang POV-

I spent pretty much half the night staring at Max. I can't help it she's beautiful. With her brown hair, natural blond highlights, pink highlights(forcibly added), and brown eyes. When i finally went to bed, it was 2 am. I am so pathetic.

Before I knew it, it was 8. I only know this because I wake up at 8 sharp everyday. It's kinda a habit.

I reached over for Max, but I only found emptiness. Being a member of the Flock (note: we're used to people going missing) I started to freak out expecting the worse. Then, I stopped beacause I heard the shower running.

Durr. Max always wakes up at 7. It's the only thing about her that pretty much stays the same. Other than her wardrobe. Her hatred for feelings used to be that way, but that was before I charmed her with my amazing looks... I also think Angel might of had something to do with it. But, anyway, her wardrobe is almost as locked in place as mine.

While I was rambling in my head, the water stopped running.

Aww, crap. I missed her singing. That's really the only reason I wake up this early, to hear her voice. Even though, I hear it every day, I'd like to hear it at any chance I got.

I know it's creepy that I know she sings in the shower. I'm a creeper. I admit it. A very sexy creeper, lemme tell ya.

She came out in shorts and a shirt that says "I didn't slap you, I simply high-fived your face". Her hair was still wet.

"Your turn."

Max POV-

I was sitting on the bed when I heard it.

Fang's voice.

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_  
_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_  
_Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not_  
_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_  
_Barely get mad_  
_I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love being around you_  
_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_There's only_  
_ONE thing (one)_  
_TWO do (two)_  
_THREE words (three)_  
_FOUR you... (four)_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_There's only_  
_ONE way (one)_  
_TWO say (two)_  
_Those THREE words (three)_  
_And that's what I'll do... (four)_  
_(I love you) I love you_

_Give me more loving from the very start_  
_Piece me back together when I fall apart_  
_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_  
_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_  
_The best that I've had_  
_And I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love being around you_  
_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_There's only_  
_ONE thing (one)_  
_TWO do (two)_  
_THREE words (three)_  
_FOUR you... (four)_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_There's only_  
_ONE way (one)_  
_TWO say (two)_  
_Those THREE words (three)_  
_And that's what I'll do... (four)_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_

_You make it easy_  
_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
_There's only_  
_ONE thing_  
_TWO do_  
_THREE words_  
_FOUR you..._  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_There's only_  
_ONE way_  
_TWO say_  
_Those THREE words_  
_And that's what I'll do..._  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_  
_1-2-3-4_  
_I love you_  
_(I love you) I love you_

Aww. Isn't he the sweetest. I never knew he sang in the shower. Maybe we have more in common than I thought. What if the Whitecoats made us to be like this... What if this is all some big elaborate scam?

_Trust me, Maximum. It isn't. He's your soulmate. Not because of the Whitecoats. Because of fate._

_What if you are a Whitecoat, Oh high and mighty Voice? What then?_

_You die._

The water stopped then. Fang, my 'soulmate' came out. Black shorts, black shirt. He better not start wearing guyliner and writing depressing poetry.

"Come on! We have like two days to have the best time ever! Before we're famous, of course. Let's go to the beach!"

We left in a hurry to have fun and run down sandy beaches, pretend that we're like 8 and act like actual kids for a change. Then, I remembered. We forgot a very important thing. Bathing suits.

"Guess we're swimming in our clothes," Fang stated reading my mind. Yet again.

And we did exactly that for three hours. Until noon. At that time, we flew back to the hotel and changed into dry cloths. Very similar to our soaked outfits. Then, we went to an Italian restaurant.

We both ordered two large spaghetti's and some kind of Italian desert thingy with a funky name. And some Dr. Pepper.

We ate an abnormal, even for us, amount of food. And, surprise, it took us three hours to finish. And we eat fast. Three freaking hours! Let me tell you, it was some big check we received.

Then, we went back to the beach. With out suits, I must add.

Our 8 year old selves, played in the sand and our teenage selves made out and got amazing tans. Not like Fang needs one.

This lasted until seven.

We decided to pass the rest of the night by seeing a movie. Action. A touch of romance.

*Two Hours Later*

We were walking out of the theater, chatting aimlessly.

"That was so fake. Whenever I got stabbed in the side, the blood did not spurt out like that. Sure, a lot came out, but not like that! Blood doesn't come out like that. Ever." We could actually relate the blood and gore to out lives. Sad, isn't it.

"I know! And it doesn't look like that when someone's head comes off. Remember when I disembodied that eraser? It wasn't extremely bloody. Like the rest of his body didn't drain. Well, until we turned him upside down, but that's beside the point."

"I remember. And when someone blows up, they can't be saved. They're like incinerated or something..."

"And, like, no one dies because they don't get _enough_ food. If they don't get any, they will, but not when they just don't get enough. Like we need 3,500 calories. Maybe more. And we used to have like 700 a day."

It was nine thirty, now. And we decided to stop at a payphone and call the flock. We made sure that Sil got there safely and everyone was fine.

By the time we got back to the hotel, it was 10 and we were beat.

In our room, we changed and had a small conversation about how we were going to be famous soon. Everyone would know out names... Well, our fake names. They're the only names we have.

We snuggled up in bed and before you could say "ERASERS" we were unconscious.

Fang POV-

When I woke up, it was noon. We'd slept in. Max was still asleep. She had a peaceful look one her face. She looked gorgeous.

I heard the pitter-patter of rain on the roof.

Today wad obviously a lazy day.

We'll probably just sleep all day.

Then, tomorrow, we'll head out. By the time we head out, it'll probably be night.

And the next day, we have to go to RBJ25.

I wondered where they came up with that name before slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

I was awoken by my stomach growling.

Max's eyes opened when she heard the noise.

She rolled off of me and attempted to wake herself up.

I did the same, minus the rolling off of her part...

"Room service?"

I nodded. It was 8. We slept the whole day. And I really had to pee. And I was still tired.

* * *

"So full."

We had ordered two of everything from room service.

And ate it.

It was 11.

"Sleep. We have a long flight in the morning."

And so I did.

Yep, definitely a lazy day.

* * *

**Omg! Two more chappies! Then the epilogue. I have three chapters of the sequel written. I don't know what to name it. It's kinda like this one. Two years later when they're famous. They learn some secrets and I might get a couple more OC's. Angel and Gazzy aren't mentioned much. **

**Any suggestions for Titles?**

**I started aanother story. Only Paramore and Set Your Goals music. And there isn't much. I want to see how long I can make chapters without music. Probably not long...**

**R&R! Or be eaten!  
**


	13. Two In One!

**Yay! Last chappie! Then, of course the epilogue. I need suggestions for titles still... It might be a while til I type it. And til then, I'll do song-fics. Maybe Harry potter? Any Suggestions?**

**NTW(Nudge The Whale) and ITI have decided that three dollars isn't enough for me to buy Maximum Ride, so, I don't own...**

**Oh and This is actually two chappies because The original is very short. so there will be another authors note...  
**

**Songs are: Season's of Love from Rent.**

**

* * *

**Max was dancing around and putting away out stuff.

Like she was actually dancing. Something I never thought I'd see.

The song Blah Blah Blah was blasting through the radio speakers.

She was making up dance moves to go along with the lyrics.

"Okay! Done. Time to go!"

We jumped off the balcony. Our wings open all 15 feet of glory.

"Here we go."

* * *

We've been flying for hours and we were almost home.

It was late and we were extremely tired.

The lights of the house came into view and we poured on the speed, only wanting to be home.

After a few minutes, we landed on the front porch. The door was, thankfully, unlocked.

We walked in a flopped on the couch ignoring the cuddling Sil and Shaw on the loveseat.

I'd be sure to ask them about it tomorrow... if I remembered.

Shaw Pov-

Sil and I were cuddled up on the couch about to watch RENT.

I heard it was amazing. And IDINA MENZEL!

Sil layed his silvery head on my shoulder as the opening credits started.

Max and Fang, instinctively, wrapped their arms around each other.

It was so cute. Even in their sleep, they're all lovey.

By the time the movie finally came on, Sil was fast asleep.

We were even more cuddled than than Max and Fang. If possible.

Tomorrow,we'll have an extremely long ride that I'll get nothing out of, but it'll be fine cause Sil will be there.

_ALL_  
_ Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_ Six hundred minutes,_  
_ Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_ Moments so dear._  
_ Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_ Six hundred minutes_  
_ How do you measure, measure a year?_

_ In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights_  
_ In cups of coffee_  
_ In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

_ In five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_ Six hundred minutes_  
_ How do you measure_  
_ A year in the life?_

_ How about love?_  
_ How about love?_  
_ How about love? Measure in love_

_ Seasons of love. Seasons of love_

_ JOANNE_  
_ Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_ Six hundred minutes!_  
_ Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_ Journeys to plan._

_ Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_ Six hundred minutes_  
_ How do you measure the life_  
_ Of a woman or a man?_

_ COLLINS_  
_ In truths that she learned,_  
_ Or in times that he cried._  
_ In bridges he burned,_  
_ Or the way that she died._

_ ALL_  
_ It's time now to sing out,_  
_ Tho' the story never ends_  
_ Let's celebrate_  
_ Remember a year in the life of friends_  
_ Remember the love!_  
_ Remember the love!_  
_ Seasons of love!_

_ JOANNE(while ALL sing)_  
_ Oh you got to got to _  
_ Remember the love! _  
_ You know that love is a gift from up above _  
_ Share love, give love spread love _  
_ Measure measure your life in love._

I think that might be my favorite song.

* * *

**See! Short. Last chappie! Omg!**

**It's mostly songs.**

**Songs are:**

**Water's Edge by 1997**

**Just Say Yes by Snow Patrol**

**All We Know by Paramore**

**When It Rains by Paramore**

**All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman**

**She Likes by Forever The Sickest Kids**

**Don't own... Again. Lol.**

**

* * *

**Max POV

Today is the day. The day our first album, hopefully out of many, is recorded. Then, it comes out in two days. Holy crap.

*************Mwahahaahahaha************

"Okay!" Steve said as we got into the recording room thingy. "We've already recorded the first three. What are we recording today?"

"Water's Edge. A dues. Me and Max."

Quite the speaker...

_I'm at the water's edge and_  
_ i am bearing closer_  
_ this is where i will be _  
_ where you can find me_

_ my shadow's kissing secrets_  
_ are hunted at your name_  
_ i never ment to make you cry_  
_ love come back to me_

_ troubled boy,_  
_ i'll kiss you one last time_  
_ and then say goodnight_  
_ forever_

_ but little girl,_  
_ im not feeling well_  
_ these nights are long and rough,_  
_ without you_

_ who's sending letters through the mail_  
_ who's empty chair is at the table_

_ who changed the locks_  
_ who took the pictures off the wall_  
_ string me along like a beautiful love song_

_ carolina,carolina_  
_ carolina,carolina_

_ now that i have you_  
_ may i use you as a muse_  
_ and keep you up all night in tradeing stories_  
_ and whisper singing love_

_ troubled boy,_  
_ i'll kiss you one last time_  
_ and then say goodnight_  
_ forever_

_ but little girl,_  
_ im not feeling well_  
_ these nights are long and rough,_  
_ without you_

_ who's sending letters through the mail_  
_ who's empty chair is at the table_

_ who changed the locks_  
_ who took the pictures off the wall_  
_ string me along like a beautiful love song_

_ all i want, all i need_  
_ all i want, is to be,_  
_ oooooo_

_ dododo do do _  
_ dododo do do _  
_ dododo do do _  
_ dododo do do _

_ oh_

_ who's sending letters through the mail_  
_ who's empty chair is at the table_

_ who changed the locks_  
_ who took the pictures off the wall_  
_ string me along like a beautiful love song_

"Beautiful! Now?"

"Just Say Yes,"Iggy said. He would sing this one. Just for Nudge.

I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please take my hand  
Please take my hand

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love

_It's so simple and you know it is_  
_ You know it is, yeah_  
_ We can't be to and fro like this_  
_ All our lives_  
_ You're the only way to me_  
_ The path is clear_  
_ What do I have to say to you_  
_ For Gods sake, dear_  
_ For Gods sake, dear_  
_ For Gods sake, dear_  
_ For Gods sake, dear_  
_ For Gods sake, dear_

_ Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back_  
_ It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_  
_ Only love_

_ Just say yes, coz Im aching and I know you are too_  
_ For the touch of your warm skin_  
_ As I breathe you in_

_ I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_  
_ This was all I wanted, all I want_  
_ Its all I want_  
_ Its all I want_  
_ Its all I want_  
_ Its all I want_

_ Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back_  
_ It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_  
_ Only love_

_ Just say yes, coz Im aching and I know you are too_  
_ For the touch of your warm skin_  
_ As I breathe you in _

"Ooh. Who's the lucky lady?" He didn't give Iggy time to reply. "What now?"

"All We Know."

I get to sing this one.

_We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't._  
_ We held the world out in our hands and you ran away._

_ It takes some time to let you go and it shows._

_ Cause all we know is falling, it falls._  
_ Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all._

_ Now we can follow you back home but we won't._  
_ Is this what you had waited for? Just to be alone?_

_ It takes some time to let you go and it shows._

_ Cause all we know is falling, it falls._  
_ Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all._

_ You never, you never said_  
_ This wasn't what you wanted, was it? Was it?_

_ This isn't what you wanted._  
_ This isn't what you wanted._

_ Cause all we know is falling, it falls._  
_ Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all._

Nudge got excited. The next one was hers.

"When It Rains!"

_And when it rains,_  
_ On this side of town it touches, everything._  
_ Just say it again and mean it._  
_ We don't miss a thing._  
_ You made yourself a bed_  
_ At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_  
_ And convinced yourself that_  
_ It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_ And no, oh, how could you do it?_  
_ Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_ No, oh, I need the ending._  
_ So why can't you stay_  
_ Just long enough to explain?_

_ And when it rains,_  
_ Will you always find an escape?_  
_ Just running away,_  
_ From all of the ones who love you,_  
_ From everything._  
_ You made yourself a bed_  
_ At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_  
_ And you'll sleep 'til May_  
_ And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_ And no, oh, how could you do it?_  
_ Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_ And no, oh, I need the ending._  
_ So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_ Take your time._  
_ Take my time._

_ Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)_  
_ Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_  
_ And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)_  
_ Just turn it around._

_ No, how could you do it?_  
_ Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_ No, oh, how could you do it?_  
_ Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_ No, oh, how could you do it?_  
_ Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_ No, oh I need an ending._  
_ So why can't you stay_  
_ Just long enough to explain?_

_ You can take your time, take my time._

Fang silently moved to switch with Nudge.

"All or Nothing."

_When I first saw you standing there_  
_ You know it was a little hard not to stare_  
_ So nervous when I drove you home_  
_ I know being apart is a little hard to bare._

_ Send some flowers to your work in hopes_  
_ That I'd have you in my arms again_  
_ We kissed that night before I left_  
_ And now that's something_  
_ I could never forget_

_ You've got all that I need_  
_ Looking at all or nothing_  
_ Babe it's you and I_  
_ With you I know that_  
_ I am good for something_  
_ So lets go give it a try_  
_ We got our backs against the ocean_  
_ It's just us against the world_  
_ Looking at all or nothing_  
_ Babe it's you and I_  
_ Looking at all or nothing_  
_ Babe it's you and I_

_ Lets take a chance go far away today_  
_ And never look back again_  
_ Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas_  
_ It's never been the same since then_

_ You've got all that I need_  
_ Looking at all or nothing_  
_ Babe it's you and I_

_ With you I know_  
_ I am good for something_  
_ So lets go give it a try_  
_ We got our backs against the ocean_  
_ It's just us against the world_  
_ Looking at all or nothing_  
_ Babe it's you and I_  
_ Looking at all or nothing_  
_ Babe it's you and I_

_ This is it nothing to hide_  
_ One more kiss never say goodbye_  
_ This is it babe your all mine_  
_ Looking at all or nothing_  
_ Babe it's you and I_  
_ I know that I am good for something_  
_ So lets go give it a try_  
_ We got our backs against the ocean_  
_ It's just us against the world_  
_ Looking at all or nothing_  
_ Babe it's you and I_  
_ With you I know that_  
_ I am good for something_  
_ So lets go give it a try_

_ We got our backs against the ocean_  
_ It's just us against the world_  
_ Looking at all or nothing_  
_ Babe it's you and I_  
_ Looking at all or nothing_  
_ Babe it's you and I_  
_ Babe it's you and I_

"She Likes."

Iggy and Fang both sing this one. I guess to appeal to guys or something.

_What's the point of being in love? _  
_ What's the point of being with someone you can't have? _  
_ I know exactly how this will end but for some reason I can't help myself. _  
_ No I just can't help myself. _

_ She likes she likes _  
_ She likes to fight and make up _  
_ She likes she likes _  
_ She likes to be alone _  
_ She likes she likes _  
_ The heartache of a break up _  
_ She likes she likes _  
_ To be my bittersweet love. _

_ Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah _  
_ Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah _

_ All you do is let me down _  
_ You pick me up and drag me around like a rag doll _  
_ I sew myself together again _  
_ But for some reason I can't help myself _  
_ No I just can't help myself _

_ She likes she likes _  
_ She likes to fight and make up _  
_ She likes she likes _  
_ She likes to be alone _  
_ She likes she likes _  
_ The heartache of a break up _  
_ She likes she likes _  
_ To be my bittersweet love _

_ Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah _  
_ Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah _

_ Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah _  
_ Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah _

_ She told me it's not workin out _  
_ I said "Hey doll, quit freakin' out _  
_ We've been through this too many times _  
_ Why can't you just make up your mind" _

_ Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah _  
_ Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah _

_ She likes she likes _  
_ She likes to fight and make up _  
_ She likes she likes _  
_ She likes to be alone _  
_ She likes she likes _  
_ The hearache of a break up _  
_ She likes she likes _  
_ To be my bittersweet love _

_ Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah _  
_ Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah _

"And we're done! Now, you just have to write your dedications! And the CD is out!"

"What's the cover?" Sil asked.

"The background is red with black birds and has a giant pair of silver wings.

Sil looked happy. Silver wings. His wings.

We all wrote dedications. Not reading each others. We'd see them soon enough.

* * *

**Aha! Now to type the epilogue. Aka the dedications! I'm excited!**

**R&R or be eaten!  
**


	14. Epilogue: Dedications

**It's over! *Sob* I loves you guyesss! Stay with me for more stories! And Suggest stuffs! **

**I still don't own. Sadly.**

**

* * *

**_I want to thank my family, my friends, the people I've met along the way, and my boyfriend, Fang. I couldn't have done it without any of you. Love you guys._

_-Max_

_Thanks. All of you. Especially Max, my girlfriend, after years of secretly loving her. All of you are awesome._

_-Fang_

_Thanks to everyone reading this. Have you ever wanted to tell someone something, but couldn't find the courage? I know I have. So, I'm using this to tell you. Nudge, I love you._

_-Iggy_

_It's so amazing! Our first album! I'm only twelve and I have my first album! With someone like a sister, someone like a brother and someone... well, very special to me. Well, the bro/sis one could be mom/dad since they're dating... Oops! Got off topic. Sorry. Well, thanks everyone. LY. XOXO_

_-Nudge_

_And, just like that, dreams came true, people fell in love and some of us realized that every song, is for us, from that one special person_

_-Fly On_

_The Flock._

_

* * *

_**This is sad. Again, love all around. **

**R&R!  
**


End file.
